The Movies
by Kamisamaangel
Summary: The Goths are going to the movie is it real... yes it is. Ethan aka curly goth is wanting to win Dylan aka red goths love but hes not going to push. Will it work out who knows read to find out! Oh kinder-goth is Georgie! Sorry about the horrible summary.


**_Hello readers! This is my first South Park story and as you can see my first story too. __So I ask you to be nice. _**

**_I don't own South park or any other things used in this story PERIOD. _**

**_Has yaoi just warning you now so you wont be mad at the end!  
_**

**_Enjoy XD

* * *

_**

Tonight I was treating my Goths to a movie. It may be conformist to go to a theater and watch a movie among others. In fact I've been wanting to see this movie and I knew they would love it, maybe. Its called Saw 3D. I knew Henrietta and Georgie loved gory movies but Dylan however hated gory movies.

"So what movie are we watching?" Henrietta asked sounding a little annoyed.

"Just shut up and wait." We walked inside the cold theater, I handed the conformist guy four tickets. Of course to keep the movie a secret I bought the tickets online.

"Is it scary, funny, gory, a musical what?" Georgie whined, while pulling on my coat.

"Shut up already!" I shook him off my coat in annoyance. I grabbed my glasses from the conformist lady, "Don't forget your dam glasses."

Dylan grabbed his glasses, then quickly ran up to my side. "Don't conformist only go to theaters and watch movies?"

"Nah this is expectable… besides this movie will be good." I snickered quietly, it was funny to see him totally oblivious.

We all took the seat at the very top so we wouldn't have to be next to any conformist. The lights went out soon after and the previews begin. Some happy conformist couple begin walking up the steps they even had popcorn and cokes. They were the usual conformist douche couple it was sickening to see. I noticed Henrietta tense when they got closer aiming to sit just a few seats away from her.

"That's not a wise choice to make. I hate it when conformist like yourselves sit next to me… it could get crazy." She spoke in a devious voice. The couple looked at her then each other and took a quick escape, dropping a few popcorn pieces on the way down. All of us begin snickering. Dylan was sitting next to me with a empty spot beside him too. If anyone tried to sit next to him he'd probably burn them with his Zippo.

Something about Dylan made me feel weird, like when he's around me I just feel off. I cant really explain this feeling its so foreign to me. Once I tried to talk to Henrietta in private about it she said it was love but it couldn't be. Goths like myself don't love its way to conformist to love like those douche couples. It's useless my parents love didn't work out so how would it work for me. Still though Dylan made me feel special. Special enough to make me sort of believe and want love.

The movie begin, sneakily I eyed Dylan. He had his glasses on and was concentrated fully on the big screen. I felt a tap on my shoulder quickly turning my head to the side.

"I know what this is, nice pick but I can't say Dylan will like it." Henrietta whispered.

My smile grew wider sort of a devious smirk. "I know." She just gave me a 'I get you' look. I begin watching the movie two men were stuck to a table with power saws facing them. Also one in the middle then it showed a girl tied to a flat surface hanging up high. I glanced over at Dylan he still looked ok. The seat arm was up so there was a big space between us. Maybe Henrietta was right maybe it was love. I never dreamed of falling in love but now I wasn't sure. Cause I knew it would never work out why risk it all and end up hurting. I didn't know if Dylan liked me or even guys. This could turn out horrible if I tried anything so I wasn't going to push it. Loud horrified screaming pulled me back into reality. I looked at the screen the girl was getting lowered down to the moving saw. I felt a tug at my coat I looked over seeing it was Dylan. He was some what close but close enough to grab my coat. He was biting on his jacket but keep watching. If this was all the affection I could get from him then it would be ok for me.

Through out the movie with every gore scene he would get a little closer. When the credits started to roll he was practically sitting on my lap. His hair was in my face, which smelt like cigarettes and hair product.

"Dylan it's over." I spoke in a laugh. He jumped up quickly, pulling off his glasses. "That movie was epic but not my type at all."

"I loved it! The blood, guts and teeth ripping awesome movie Ethan." Georgie was in a good Goth mood. Henrietta laughed quietly. "Yeah it was good but violent. My favorite part was the guy in the car." Georgie and Henrietta begin walking down the stairs, talking about the most violent parts.

I turned to look at a zoned out Dylan. "Lets go." He looked at me with his innocent hazel eyes almost making me awe out loud thankfully I restrained myself. His hands reached up griping both sides of my jacket collar then pulled me down to his level. Before I could question his lips crashed into mine. At that moment I couldn't think or react to what was happening. When his tongue begged at my lips for entrance I granted him his wish. His tongue slid inside searching every part of my mouth. My tongue intertwined with his pushing it aside so I could taste his mouth. He tasted like cigarettes and hazel nut coffee it was very delightful. Unfortunately people had to breath making us end are passionate kiss.

"H-how did you?" I begin confused.

He smiled at me, his eyes glancing to the ground. "Henrietta."

"What! That-" I was cut off by him attacking my lips once again for another make out episode. All I could think of right now other than people watching in disgust, and Dylan's tongue inside my mouth. Was how thankful I was to Henrietta that big mouth Goth. This couldn't have worked out better.

* * *

**_Well what did you think I really hope you liked this short first shot story. If you did I advise you to comment so I could continue writing more. Good bye for now till next time I hope. _**

**_Rude comments wont be acknowledged so don't leave any please and thank you. XD  
_**


End file.
